fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character made by Lekmos. Azazel as former general in heaven army as seraph and later followed Samael, when he start rebellion in heaven. He was banish with others angels out of heaven. He was also Samaels right handman one most thrusted soldiers in his army. When Samael begins his plans to rise his army by producing angel hybrid called nephilims, he was first to think it would be great plan. He even himself had unnamed son, which he personally rised and teached everything he know. By time past he start grow fond his son and was greatly shock when another angel killed his son front of his eyes brutally, calling his son abomination. It was revealed that heaven has started campaign to eliminate all nephilims, because heaven thinks them as threat. Azazel sorrow grow even larger when Samael simply said you can make another child and they are just cannon fodder. This was enough for Azazel, he has been wathced many years how nephilims go war and died as canon fodder. Also his deep bond to his son was making him regret his actions. Because he know that he can`t go back heaven he fled. He goes live one universe earth hiding from heaven and hell, to collect his touhgs. Being earth he befriend few humans who are trying save others humans from supernatural creatures. He even founds his soulmate and fall love with witch named Samantha and eventually had with him two children John and Emilia, both nephilims too. In earth he follows shadow first, wathcing nephilims, whose don`t follow hell are forced to join hell forces or then heaven armies kill them. Eventually Azazel decide that he can`t watch anymore of this and begin take action. With help his humans friends and his children, he establish `` Save the nephilims brigade``. Organisation which mission is save many as possible nephilims from hell and heaven and give them change live life, even that means they had fight both heaven and hell. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne! | Hell Chronicles great plan'' | ''' '''Before Nephilim trilogy: ''I quit ''| ''Angel from hell? | ''Alrigth, let`s save those poor things together Nephilim Saga: ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1'' | ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims | ''I gonna kick his ass! ''(coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Just ordinary nephilim or is it? ''(coming soon) '''Prophesy Saga: 'Reunion and what are those? '| '''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''(coming soon) '''Armageddon Saga: '' Back to home and new omen Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Apperance and Personality Azazel appears as young man whith long black leather jacked and short black hair. He has brow eyes and would have pointy ears, but he uses shapeshifting make his ears look like normal human. As seraph he has six black wings, which he can manifest or retract at will. Normally Azazel is laid back person, who tells different jokes and gives attitude which many misbelieve that dude don`t do his job very well. But when situtation needs he can change quickly whole different person who will do anything to get job done. He also likes taunt his opponents and usually when he changes his personality, his opponents are confused. Personal statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic good '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, maybe thousands years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Free lifestyle, candy Dislikes: Dictatorship, especially Samaels rule. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Likes to go fishing, whith his son. Values: Freedom MBTI: Martial Status: Married to witch Samantha Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Vepar, Morax and Amandiel ''' '''Family: Daughter: Emilia and Son: John Status: Alive Affiliation: Save the nephilims brigade Previous Affiliation: Hell, before that heaven. Themes: It`s time to do this (Azazel action and battle theme) Azazel serious fighting theme Fallen angel, who decided ``No more`` Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Azazel, The Joker Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Over million years old Classification: Fallen Angel (seraph) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Angelic Energy Manipulation (multi solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level, Multi solar system level), Space-Time Manipulation (multi solar system level), Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping (Planet level), Photokinesis (Type 2), Light Magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Holy Fire Manipulation, Seraph Smite (Physical or range), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection) Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Armour Generation (around his body), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his energy), Omnilingualism (angels like Azazel can speak all languages, what is in multiverse), Angelic Aura (Explosive, Azazel can unleash blue flame like aura, which example heal other beings), Immune to Soul Manipulation (angels don`t have souls), Explosion Manipulation (By Hypernova), Time Paradox Immunity (You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, (Seraphs had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Even being youngest of seraph level angels, he is not much behind at power from his big bro, who can destroy casually quarter of galaxy.) Speed: Massively FTL, (Azazel`s both flying and reaction speed is about 100 times faster than light) Lifting Strength: Stellar (with tactile telekinesis, Azazel can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength:'' Multi-Solar System Class '(when amped his energy) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, (Angel body generates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using renegeration too much.) Stamina: Superhuman+, '(Has destroyed dozens infected galaxies at past) 'Range: Melee, (With wings two meters and sword), Interstellar, '''(With abilities and teleporting) '''Standart equipment: *Seraph blade *Samurai style sword Intelligence: Gifted, (After many years serving heaven and then hell, Azazel has learn many things in his journey. He knows many martial arts aroun universe, magic spels and many other tricks.) Weaknesses: *Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. *Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. Note: *Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades: '''Uses his wings as sharp weapons. *'Wings shield:' Uses his wings as shield to block attack. *'Angelic energy: With angelic energy Azazel can shoot energy beams and even create with his matter manipulation planets like out of nothing. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. *'Angelic Light: '''With this Azazel can create light construct like objects, example weapons to harm especially demonic beins. *'Holy Fire Manipulation: 'Being seraph class angel, Azazel can use heavenly fire to burn his enemies. Because fire holy properties it is very harmfull to demons. *'Seraph Smite: 'Seraph level angels can smite their foes by touch them, but it needs to be touch by enemy head. In other hand they can smite in five meter radius, but it needs two second charge time. *'Light magic: 'With this Azazel can example banish demonic beings away with multi-solar system range. *'Time stop: 'Azazel can stop almost time half galaxy range if he wanted to, but he can do it only few ten seconds. But if area is smaller, like planet size the duration time can be few days. *'Hypernova: Aura attack, which can wipe all stars from night sky away. *'Trickters:' Uses illusion to create 5 copies himself and make surpise attack. *'Space-Time slice: '''Azazel can if make rift in space-time continuum if wanted to. Azazel rift can be big as half content in galaxy like milky way at max power. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Angels like Azazel can speak angel language enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 4 Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Nephilim Story